Don't cry (Yandere Kaneki Ken)
by BlueDemon243
Summary: Bree should of never walked home alone Should of never bullied that poor child Never of met him


The streets were quiet, not a single sound to be heard. The teenage girl walked down the streets, hoping to get home before midnight and go straight to bed. For hours, she had been working away at Anteiku, since early in the morning actually. The coffee shop had needed a total cleaning from top to bottom, customers had to be served and there were only two servers. Bree and Kaneki Ken had been forced to manage on their own.

Bree didn't mind being alone with Kaneki, to be honest, she liked him despite him obvious hatred towards her. They liked the same author, all the same books and kinda had the same personality. She was shy but sometimes could be harsh, Kaneki was the opposite: he was harsh and sometimes kind or shy. Ever since Brees first day, he had been there in the sidelines glaring at her and laughing at any mistakes.

There were A LOT of mistakes, not that her boss had minded, he liked her. So did most of the staff, except for Kaneki, and she liked them back. Although, sometimes they seemed a bit weird, it was just stuff like never eating or cringing back from food when they thought she wasn't looking. Nothing big but slightly weird.

There was also the thing about how Kaneki looked, he looked so familiar to Bree. His short black hair and big black eyes looked like this kid that she had gone to primary school with, Bree shoped it wasn't him. As a kid she had been really stupid and sometimes annoyed this young boy who liked to read a lot, he had no friends and it was common to be rude to him. Eventually he had made a friend and had she moved away to another school, leaving all those old memories and people behind.

Anyway, the streets were still empty except from her and the occasional car. Y/Ns journey still had about ten minutes left and to be honest, she didn't like it. Although relaxing, it was also very dangerous. There had been a lots of ghoul attacks recently, all of them girls. The most worrying thing for her was that all had been 17 year old girls with short black and blue eyes, just like her. This gave two impressions: 1 that there was some crazy murderer targeting random girls and liked people like her 2 someone was looking for her.

Of course, she would of sounded crazy so never expressed her worries. Who would believe her? Touka was Brees good friend and might take notice of these concerns but just end up dismissing them.

From somewhere behind her, the sound of bells could be heard. That meant it was twelve am and she still have five minutes left to get home. Oh god it was so dark and shadowy. Bree kinda felt like she was being watched, after turning around, she discovered that there was someone behind her.

It could have just been a mistake but every turn she made, the stranger behind her did and she soon found herself on the long way home. That meant Bree had to go through the dark park and past some dark alley ways, perfect for the person behind her but really bad for herself.

The footsteps increased in noise and Bree really felt flustered and worried, her mind going into shock. Were they dangerous? Was he even following her or just walking home perfectly normally.

Because of the darkness and their hoodie, Bree couldn't make out a face, just that they were a male and really tall. Suddenly, they stared twitching and giggling insanely that was it. She couldn't stand it anymore.

In an attempt to get away, Bree swerved into an alley way only to find a dead end. Great.

The shadow of a person took it's time and walked along to her, somehow seeming smug. Everyone knew why, though.

She was trapped.

There was nowhere for Bree to go, nothing to do, no one to help her. She was alone with the person behind her who, quite frankly, seemed crazy. They were still twitching and started to make weird noises, he sounded like a feral animal.

With one last look at the wall behind her, Bree turned around and faced the figure. Sensing her defeat, the man lowly took of his hood to reveal his true identity, causing Bree to gasp.

It as Kaneki, there was no doubt about it. His black hair was messy and greasy, his skin looked paler than before and his eye patch was hardly hanging off his face. All together he looked like a wreck, like he had been in a fight or was dying from the flu. His face was full of hate and glaring right at Y/N ,she on the other hand was filled with terror. Questions ran through her head, wondering why he would do this. Just because they didn't get along wasn't a reason to scare her like this.

"Kaneki? What's wrong?" She asked, hoping he wasn't dangerous.

Snarling, he said. "Don't try that sh*t with me, Bree, you know what's wrong."

"What?" This time she was really confused, what was he talking about?

"You don't remember me, do you? You don't remember that poor little kid you used to bully, the one who's like you basically ruined? Well to bad, I do. I was to weak to fight back then, I wasn't strong and I didn't have a friends to help. Well, now it's different." When she said nothing, he continued.

"Ahhhhh, what's wrong? You scared, well, now you know how it feels don't you? It's about to get a lot worse, I want you to feel the pain I felt. I want to rip your insides out and eat them, I want you to be alive when I do it. That right you didn't know, you never guessed. I'm a ghoul and I'm gonna get ya."

Brees eyes filled with tears, a ghoul? Why? If she had known then maybe she could have gotten away in time, but not now. Smirking, Kaneki walked even closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face. Then, he stopped and started to talk again.

"I wanna see you cry out in pain and beg for your life, correction, I'm REALLY want to see you beg for your life. I want to see you fall to the ground and stop breathing." Tears continued to fall down Brees face, she was terrified yet knew she was going to die. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped it would be quick.

"See, the thing is, I hate you and want to see you in pain but I just can't do it. Want to know why?" Bree still had her eyes closed, not wanting to see his angry face, which juts made him even more angry.

"I SAID, you want to know why?" He asked, clearly aggravated. After opening her eyes, she quickly nodded her head, not wanting him angrier.

"The thing is, I like you. Despite everything you made me go through, I really like you. You're cute and clumsy, just like I was back then. I don't want to hurt you but I'm hungry."

After he said that, he moved his arm and ripped of the eye patch to reveal a red and black ghoul eye, he only had one though. Weird. Summoning up as much courage as she could, she mumbled something.

"C-can you l-let me go p-please, I-I wot say anything to a-anyone." Sounding hopeful yet knowing the probable answer.

"Ha, no. Now, Bree can you help me with something? I'm a bit hungry and... well, you get the picture." Without waiting for an answer of any kind, Kaneki dug his teeth into Y/Ns shoulder and took a large bite. Screams echoed throughout the abandoned alley way, sobs erupted from her body in large clumps of noise.

Blood trickled down Kaneki's face as he looked into the girls eyes, filled with pain and terror.

"Don't cry, there's still SO much more to come."


End file.
